


Killers

by PhoenixFalls



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the Citadel night Angharad and Furiosa are arguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabbletag 6 at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal, for the prompt: "Toast/Furiosa, killers."

Deep in the Citadel night Angharad and Furiosa are arguing. Their voices are low, more heated for it.

Angharad wants Furiosa to swear they will escape with no killing, that none of the poor doomed warboys will die for their freedom. Furiosa refuses to limit her options like that.

Toast stares at the shadows of her hands in the blackness, wondering. She knows how to work a gun. But she has never fired one at another living being, does not know if she can.

Furiosa has killed more people than she can count, she says. Toast thinks that’s a lie. The hurt way back in Furiosa’s eyes says she counts the kills that matter. The ones where she had to kill someone who didn’t want killing.

Angharad is Splendid, Joe's got that right. But it’s Furiosa’s will that will free them. Toast hopes when the time comes she won’t falter.


End file.
